The Law of Cursed City
by mickayed
Summary: Satu sisi sudut kota yang harus kau pahami. Yaoi.


**Disclaimer : **I do **NOT **own Naruto. One day… Maybe (muahahaha)

Tuk, satu tetes air hujan terjatuh dijendela kamarku mengawali gemuruh suara hujan.

Mata hijau milikku menatap kertas kosong yang berada dihadapanku, dengan memantapkan hati, kugores 'sebuah awalan'.

**The Law of Cursed City.**

**Chapter 1 : A day Dreaming.**

Surga dunia, itulah sebutan untuk kota Konoha. Kota berkembang ini memiliki banyak sumber daya alam yang berlimpah. Tak jarang banyak negara lain yang ingin bekerja sama mengembangkan sumber daya alam dengan bantuan kota ini.

Setiap malam udaranya sangat dingin, dan jika siang, kau akan merasa dipanggang dibawah teriknya matahari. Rumah penduduk cenderung tidak mengikuti perkembangan jaman, masih bergaya ke baratan.

Aman, bersih dan tentram, itulah kesan pertama jika kau mengunjungi kota ini. Penduduk kota lebih memilih berjalan kaki dari pada menggunakan kendaraan yang ribut. Kendaraan dikota ini pun jarang terlihat digunakan. Jenis kendaraan seperti mobil tak begitu banyak ragam, jika kau sudah lama tinggal disini, mendapati sebuah mobil dijalan merupakaan sesuatu yang sangat langka.

Sebuah kota impian. Tapi, dilain sisi kau akan melihat, betapa mengerikannya tempat ini.

**1 juni.**

**Kyuubi.**

Ukh, aku mendesis ketika kepalaku terasa berat dan sakit, begitu kesadaranku kembali, hawa dingin menyapa seluruh tubuhku.

Rasa sakit dipunggungku membuatku mengerang sedikit. Kubalikkan tubuhku, menghindari luka yang tertoreh dipunggungku yang bahkan aku tidak tahu darimana aku mendapat luka itu.

Dan mata merahku menatap jalanan yang ditutupi sesuatu berwarna putih.

-dan dingin.

Salju, eh?

Kepalaku mendongak keatas, terlihat langit malam yang dipenuhi buti-butir salju. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajahku, betapa aku sangat menyukai salju.

"Ugh," Baru terasa, ada sedikit lebam disudut bibirku. Sepertinya aku habis dikeroyok. Hah, darimana aku tahu aku habis dikeroyok?

-ah, iya. Dimana ini?

Sontak kutegakkan tubuhku, mencoba untuk melupakan rasa sakit. Kepalaku menoleh kesana-kemari diikuti dengan gerakan tubuhku. Penduduk kota yang berlalu lalang melihatku heran, gelagatku seperti baru saja terdampar disuatu tempat. Dan mereka benar,

Kota ini bukan kota yang kukenal, terasa begitu asing.

Seseorang menepuk pundakku pelan. "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kepalaku menoleh kearah suara itu, dan terpampanglah seseorang yang seumuran denganku, rambutnya berwarna-err? Silver-atau putih- dengan gaya miring? Dan sebuah masker menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Namaku, Kakashi Hatake." ujarnya memperkenalkan diri, dan aku lebih memilih diam.

Laki-laki yang bernama Kakashi itu tampak kehabisan akal mengajakku berbicara, jujur saja, aku masih bingung dengan keberadaanku.

"Kau bukan penduduk sini, ya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Darimana kau tahu?" balasku kali ini mencoba menjawab.

"Kau tidak memakai jaket ataupun syal, semua penduduk sini selalu menggunakannya saat malam." jelasnya.

Baru aku sadari, hampir seluruh penduduk disini menggunakan pakaaian tebal, dan ternyata aku berada ditengah kota. Rasanya dingin… Uhh.. aku akan…

"Hatchim!"

Saat sibuk menggosok-gosok lendir dihidungku, sebuah syal melingkar dileherku, milik laki-laki itu, Kakashi.

"Sepertinya kau kebingungan, bagaimana ketempatku saja?" tawarnya.

Otakku berpikir keras, apa aku terima saja ajakannya? Tapi, bagaimana kalau dia orang jahat? Dari tampangnya saja sudah tidak meyakinkan. Tapi, aku tidak tahu harus kemana.

Akhirnya satu anggukan kepala dariku menjawab tawarannya.

Sebuah bayangan berjalan dengan angkuhnya dipinggir jalan kota.

"Selamat malam, Itachi-san." sapa seorang penduduk kota pada sosok yang bernama Itachi.

Itachi Uchiha. Dari nama belakangnya saja penduduk kota konoha tahu bahwa ia keturunan klan Uchiha. Sebuah keluarga bangsawan yang hanya tinggal nama. Karena, semua itu berakhir dalam satu malam. Malam dimana pembantaian habis-habisan dikeluarga itu.

Dan sekarang, Itachi Uchiha yang merupakan anak yang selamat dari pembantaian itu, berbelok kesebuah gang kecil. Tidak hanya dia, seorang anak kecil sekitar 5 tahunan yang berambut hitam-kebiruan bergaya jabrik mengiringi jalannya, anak itu juga bernama belakang Uchiha.

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya, mata oniksnya menatap sebuah gedung besar yang bergaya eropa kuno.

Satu helaan napas.

Tiba-tiba itachi merasakan adanya bahaya diatas, dengan cekatan tubuhnya menghindari sebuah hantaman besi, tangannya besarnya melindungi sosok kecil yang berada didekapannya.

"Tch," decah orang itu kesal, merasa gagal dengan penyerangan tiba-tibanya.

Itachi membetulkan posisinya menjadi tegak, mata oniksnya menatap sosok itu, "Tidak sopan rasanya, menyerang seseorang secara tiba-tiba tanpa memperkenalkan dirinya." ujar Itachi tenang saat sosok itu mendarat tepat dihadapannya, "jasku jadi kotor."ucapnya seraya menepuk-nepuk sisi jasnya.

Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik, dengan baju pekerja bengkel yang tercoret pekerjaanya dan sebuah kunci inggris yang besar ditangannya-benda yang hampir meghantam Itachi-menatap Uchiha sulung itu sinis. Yang menjadi cirinya adalah; tiga pasang goresan dipipinya.

"Kau Itachi Uchiha?" tanya laki-laki pirang itu, sebut saja dia Naruto.

Sebuah anggukan.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, "Ikut denganku-" mata biru lautnya mendapati sosok kecil yang disebelah Itachi, "-berikan anak itu padaku."

Itachi memandang adiknya sejenak, lalu pandangannya beralih lagi pada Naruto, "Anak ini, dia takut pada orang yang tidak dikenalnya." Jelas Itachi.

Naruto berdecak kesal, "Yasudah, cepat ikuti aku."

Sekelompok pemusik meramaikan sebuah pesta digedung tua itu, tampak beberapa manusia yang memakai pakaian resmi seperti jas dan-untuk perempuan-gaun yang anggun. Dekorasi ruangan pun sesuai dengan suasana yang meriah, ini namanya pesta kaum kelas atas.

"Aww-man! Aku kalah lagi!" sahut kecewa dari salah satu tamu undangan. Seorang pemuda tegap dengan rambut coklat berantakan dan dua bentuk segitiga berwarna merah-ciri khasnya- berada dikedua pipi tannya. Sebut saja dia, Kiba.

"Araa, kau masih ingin bermain lagi? Aku sudah lelah." kali ini yang berbicara adalah seseorang yang berada disebelah kiba, Shikamaru.

"Aku taruhan, kali ini aku yang akan menang!" balas kiba dengan semangat dan melemparkan dadu ke _roulett _itu.

Tiba-tiba tempat ini kedatangan tamu tak diundang, seorang laki-laki berbadan besar dan seorang perempuan yang menggunakan topeng hitam dan baju serba hitam menyergap seisi ruangan pesta. Sebuah pistol–yang dipegang laki-laki-teracung keatas, dan memberikan tembakan peringatan, menyuruh seluruh undangan untuk diam.

"Jangan bergerak semuanya!" teriak yang laki-laki. "Masukkan seluruh harta benda kalian dikantong ini!" teriaknya lagi seraya mengangkat sebuah kantong besar.

Disaat menegangkan ini, Kiba mencoba mengambil ponselnya yang berada dibalik jasnya, memanggil bantuan. Ternyata rekan perampok yang perempuan melihat aksi Kiba. Tanpa ragu diarahkannya pistol-yang memang sudah berada ditangannya-ke Kiba.

Hampir saja satu peluru itu bersarang ditubuh Kiba, untung Shikamaru bertindak cepat menolongnya, dan membawa keturunan tunggal klan Inuzuka itu keluar dari tempat itu.

"Tch," decak perampok yang laki-laki, mencoba untuk mengejar Shikamaru dan Kiba. Tapi, rekan perempuannya mencegatnya-mencoba untuk tidak membiarkan rekan laki-lakinya bertindak ceroboh,

Dengan berat hatidiurungkannya niatnya mengejar dua orang itu,lalu memberi isyarat pada rekan perempuannya untuk memungut-lebih tepatnya-mengambil harta dan benda apa saja yang diserahkan pasrah.

"Gah! Apa-apaan kau, Shika? Kenapa kau malah membawaku kabur?" bentak Kiba setelah Shikamaru berhasil membawanya bersembunyi ditempat yang aman.

Bukannya menjawab, Shikamaru malah sibuk mencari sesuatu dikantongnya.

Merasa diabaikan Kiba mengguncang Shikamaru, berharap perhatian laki-laki jenius itu teralih padanya. "Woy, kau dengar tidak!"

"Haah, troublesome. Kunci mobilku tertinggal didalam." Sungutnya.

Kiba hanya memanyunkan bibirnya,meratapi nasibnya. Padahal niatnya malam ini ingin senang-senang.

"Sudahlah, kita 'kan bisa jalan kaki."

Shikamaru yang ingin membalas perkataan Kiba mengurungkan niatnya, mata hitamnya melihat sebuah mobil yang-begitu jarang-terparkir dijalan.

"He-hey!" Kiba bingung dengan pergerakan tiba-tiba Shikamaru yang berjalan ke-

'Mobil? Mau apa dia?' batin Kiba.

Shikamaru mengetuk kaca mobil milik orang tersebut, beberapa detik kemudian pemilik mobil itu menurunkan kacanya dan menatap dua pemuda itu bingung.

"Kami pinjam mobil ini, kami polisi." ujar Shikamaru sambil menunjukkan kartu identitasnya sebagai polisi.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kiba agak ragu dengan tindakannya.

"Kurasa begitu." Balas Shikamaru nyengir.

.

.

.

Itachi menelan ludah, sekarang, dihadapannya berdiri pintu yang besar yang menghalanginya dengan seseorang yang ditakutinya. Mata oniksnya memandang adiknya, sedikit keraguan bersarang dibenaknya.

"Lebih baik-" Naruto yang sejak tadi didekatnya angkat bicara, "-serahkan adikmu itu padaku." tawar Naruto.

Itachi menatap Naruto ragu.

"Tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat kok. Aku akan menjaganya." ujar Naruto seraya memberikan cengiran khasnya.

Tangan kecil itu mencengkram lengan baju sang kakak erat, seakan tahu bahwa kakaknya akan meninggalkannya.

**TBC**


End file.
